Sweets Come With a Price
by Annabeth Zatsune
Summary: A new Alien has decided to aid Kisshu and his friends. But three new Mews have also shown up, with no remorse for what they fight. Will get a little violent.
1. Chapter 1

"Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!"

"Aah! Kisshu! You said it'd work!" Taruto growled.

A cruel, cold laugh drew everyone's attention. "It's another Alien!" Mint gasped.

She was almost identical to Kisshu, save a few things. She hovered, laughing. "You guys are doing things babies could do, and you expect to win? Priceless!" she laughed, tilting her head back.

"Who're you?" challenged Ichigo.

"The name's PepperAnne. And if you really want a Chimera Animal, you gotta do something like this!" PepperAnne released a small alien, and it flew into a young woman. She screamed as it took hold of her body, changing it. "A spirit is weaker when detached from its growth. But when still intact, the difference is clear." PepperAnne said, floating over the Chimera Animal. It was taller than all the trees, and had a scaly, reptilian appearance.

"Amazing!" gasped Pai.

"This is a different matter!" Ichigo cried, avoiding the first strike.

"Ribbon… Sherbet Hurricane!" The Chimera Animal shook its head.

"Who're those three?" someone cried, pointing.

Three new Mews jumped in front of the Mew Mews.

"Spinning and blowing the unequally distributed justice, Mew Sherbet, Lilac Point Mew!"

"Stabbing evil into its proper place, Mew Cream, Snow Leopard Mew!"

"Standing silently in the shadows before whipping monsters into shape, Mew Licorice, Displacer Beast Mew!"

"Cream Dagger!" Mew Cream yelled. "Ribbon Cream… Vivisection!"

The Chimera Animal howled in pain, holding its nose. "Don't! The Chimera Animal is a human!" Zakuro shouted.

"We know. PepperAnne does this kind of crap often. Now stay out of the way unless you intend to help!" snapped Licorice. "Licorice Whip! Ribbon… Licorice… Snap!"

"Stop it!" Pudding cried, grabbing onto Sherbet.

"Leave us alone! Ribbon… Licorice… Snap!" Licorice took in the wailing beast. "Now!" she yelled.

"Desert Blaster!" the trio yelled. Sherbet and Cream now held a large, decorative cannon. Mew Licorice stood behind it, holding it up. "Ribbon… Mew… Attack!"

"No!" the Mew Mews yelled.

"Look out!"

PepperAnne laughed. "Sorry, but this one is now reinforced against your little toy!"

The three new Mew Mews snarled, and Sherbet whipped around. "Now will you fight? Given one more hour, this woman is trapped as a monster forever!"


	2. Chapter 2

"This woman has been trapped in a monster's body. If we don't fight her, she'll be a monster forever!" yelled Sherbet.

"You must let us fight her!" agreed Cream. Cream didn't wait for an answer, instead leaping over the Mews. "C'mon you two!" she whooped. "Ribbon Cream… Vivisection!"

"Ribbon… Licorice… Snap!"

"Ribbon… Sherbet Hurricane!"

The Chimera Animal howled in pain, whipping back and forth. Licorice prepared to attack again. "No, don't!" Pudding cried, grabbing onto her leg.

"Let us go!" yelped Sherbet, shaking Lettuce and Mint off.

"This leaves you two and me." growled Cream, pointing her dagger at Ichigo and Zakuro. "Pepper! You planned this arrangement, didn't you?"

"What, me? Naw, never!" laughed the female Alien.

Licorice finally shook off Pudding. "Sweet Treat Cannon!" she yelled, holding up her whip. Cream and Sherbet both held up their weapons. The three weapons flew together with a flash of light.

"Ah! Look at that!" cried Ichigo.

Cream and Sherbet now held up a large gun with an open-mouthed cat-head for the barrel. Licorice stood behind it. "PepperAnne! Remember this little sweet-heart?"

"Sure do!"

"Licorice!" cried the other two. PepperAnne was pinning Licorice to the ground with twin swords. Licorice was unable to get up, trapped beneath the Alien.

Sherbet twisted her head to look at the Mew Mews. "We need one of you to help us shoot it! It takes three!" she called. "Please!"

Pudding ran over behind the cannon. "How does it work?" she asked, resting her hands on it as Licorice had. "It feels… alive!" she gasped.

"Channel your energy into it! Picture it coming alive!" instructed Cream, her body glowing a pale blue. Sherbet was glowing yellow and magenta tie-dye. Pudding concentrated, and then glowed an orange-yellow.

All three opened their eyes. "Mew Mew Cannon! Attack!" they yelled. The eyes of the cat-head shone brightly, and a tie-dyed fire-ball leapt from the mouth of the cannon, smashing into the Chimera Animal.

"Hey! It's only supposed to work with you!" PepperAnne snarled, twisting Licorice's arm so that she cried in pain.

"Nice… try… but we knew… there were other… Mews here… so just before he died… our manager… made some tweaks!" Licorice grunted.

"Leave her alone!" Cream jumped onto PepperAnne's back, accompanied by Ichigo and Pudding. PepperAnne vanished, followed by Kisshu, Pai and Taruto.

"Dang it. I'm gonna get her one of these days. She always picks on you, never us!" snarled Sherbet. She and Cream helped Licorice up and walked away.

"They're stuck up." Mint huffed, also walking away.

Back at the café, there was still a lot of action. Ichigo walked back into the main shop in the middle of a fight. Two of the girls at one table were gripping at each other's shirts, snarling. Finally, the third jumped up, slamming her fist down on the table. "You two shut up! Don't you already fight enough?" she demanded.

"Zakuro, what's going on?" Ichigo hissed.

"Those two got into a fight. It's Carrie Leonard, Sharon Kokoro, and Lizzie Underwoods. They're American stars, and I'm working with them in a movie. None of them really get along." Zakuro informed her, going about her work. "Don't worry; this is the fourth fight in ten minutes."

At that moment, Lizzie jumped up and stormed out. She slapped a check down in Ichigo's hands before she slammed the doors shut. But through the window, Ichigo saw that she was leaning against the wall.

"We really blew it that time. How did we tick Lizzie off? She's the cool one." muttered Sharon, releasing Carrie.

The two sat almost dejectedly. Ichigo chose to leave them alone. Zakuro, however, walked right up. "What was the fight about this time?" she asked.

"Sorry, Zakuro. It was nothing again." whispered Carrie, just loud enough for Ichigo to hear. "I can't believe it. Lizzie blew her top with us."

"We better learn to live with it, because we're stuck with her for a long time." Sharon sighed.

"Just give her some time. You remind her a lot of her family." Zakuro said coolly. "Lizzie was orphaned just after she achieved stardom. Her family died in a fire."

Ichigo moved away, so didn't hear any more. But it gave her something to think about. The three stars knew that Zakuro worked in Café Mew Mew. But there was also something familiar about those three girls…

Lizzie burst back in, slapped something in Zakuro's hand, and dragged the other two away. "C'mon. She's after us!" Ichigo heard her hiss. The other two picked themselves up and followed her at a run.

Ichigo quickly followed them. What she saw made her call the other Mews. The three stars were being hounded by the Aliens!

They were fairing well. Lizzie was leading Kisshu and PepperAnne on a merry chase, while the other two fended off Taruto and Pai. "Kisshu! Leave them alone!" Ichigo cried.

"Hey, Kitty!" he laughed.

"You know her?" PepperAnne quizzed.

"Mew Ichigo. That's who that is."

"You should run, girl. We can take care of ourselves!" yelled Sharon, avoiding a thunder-blast from Pai.

"I won't run! Mew Mew Strawberry! Metamorpho-sis!"

"You're Mew Ichigo from this morning!" cried Lizzie. "Well, you should listen to fellow Mews!"

Everyone gasped as the trio all held up power pendants. "Mew Mew Sherbet!"

"Mew Mew Cream!"

Mew Mew Licorice!"

"METAMORPHO-SIS!"

"You three are those persistent Mews?" PepperAnne cried indignantly. Then she started to chuckle. "Oh well! I've been working on this counter for ages!"

Someone struck Ichigo in the back. "Mew Mew Dark! Attack!" laughed PepperAnne.

It was another Mew. Only she didn't look to friendly, and neither did the enormous dagger she was holding. She wore an out-fit similar to Zakuro's, only black and scarlet. Her eyes were red-violet, and her hair was black, just like the panther ears and tail her body sported. "Yes, PepperAnne." she hissed, flying at Ichigo, dagger out.

"Cream Dagger!" Carrie lunged in front of Ichigo, parrying Mew Mew Dark's attack. "Gah! Ribbon Cream… Vivisection!"

"Ribbon Death Dagger Strike!" A flash of indigo light slashed through Cream's attack and went straight on to Cream.

"Cream! Sherbet Fan! Ribbon… Sherbet Hurricane!"

"Ribbon Death Dagger Strike!"

"Ribbon… Licorice… Snap!"

"Ribbon Death Dagger Strike!"

Only Ichigo was still standing. She trembled, facing Mew Dark. "Your turn, Pinkie." snarled the evil Mew, jumping at her.


	3. Chapter 3

Ichigo screamed. But the dagger never touched her, instead sinking into the chest of Licorice. Lizzie coughed, and a jet of blood was sprayed all over Dark's face. "Nobody… touches my friends…" Lizzie groaned, yanking the Dark Dagger out of herself.

"Mew Mew Dark! Finish her off!" ordered PepperAnne.

With savage roars, Cream and Sherbet launched themselves onto Dark's back, pulling her away from Licorice and Ichigo. Relieved of fending off Dark, she collapsed. "Lizzie! Why did you—"

"You're a Mew. We may have different views on how to do it, but that's because we're different. We still work together to save the Earth, and we must protect each other." Lizzie groaned. She struggled to her feet. "Let me… go… I have to help… Sharon and… Carrie…"

"Ribbon Pudding-Ring… Inferno!"

Dark growled in shock as the Pudding-Ring Inferno barely missed her. She waited, tail lashing.

"So that's it." Sherbet said.

"What's it?" asked Ichigo.

"Dark is a created Mew, and apparently brain-washed. She will now only do as ordered. So if we can deafen her, it's gonna be easy to take her out!"

"Ribbon Death Dagger Strike!" Sharon screamed as the blow hit her full in the back.

"Sharon!" Carrie quickly grabbed the unconscious Mew and lifted her out of danger. "She's knocked out, but that's all!"

"It's decided! Deafen her!" shouted Lizzie, somehow healed of all her wounds.

"H-how is that possible? She was all beat up just a moment ago!" Ichigo gasped.

"Would it surprise you if we said we aren't human?" Carrie asked. "No, we're the cats our animals are. We were made using Mew Aqua's effects. Lizzie is the last displacer beast. I'm a snow leopard. Sharon's owners are probably in possession of a new cat by now."

Without further ado, Carrie leapt in to join the fight.

_Mew Aqua. A powerful substance. It could heal the world, or destroy it in a moment. But it also changed three cats into human girls. Lost and alone, these new Mews were drawn to each other. Together, they fought monsters made from humans. They knew the pain of their form being perverted to something different, and made it their mission to fight the fiend that made the people into monsters. Three rare and exotic cats, all barely out of kitten-hood, sworn to defend the Earth._


	4. Chapter 4

"Hah! Mew Dark, fall back!" ordered PepperAnne.

"What're you doing?" snapped Kisshu. PepperAnne whispered something into his ear and he grinned. "Oh, I see!"

Mew Dark leapt away, leaving the Sweet Treat Mews snarling at her retreating back. "Bloody coward! Come back and fight when you're brave enough!" roared Carrie.

"That was odd." commented Ichigo. The other Mews nodded.

"Yeah, well, that's routine with PepperAnne. Most likely another big idea that won't work due to a, and I quote, 'slight mishap.'" snarled Lizzie, her transformation dissolving. "I assume you're going to want us to work with you now?"

"Well… Yes?"

The trio stood, looking frosty, for a moment. "Okay!" they all suddenly said cheerfully.

"You guys are very sudden." Mint said disapprovingly.

"Like she isn't?" asked Sharon, a tip of her head indicating Pudding.

The next day, the three were out-fitted and working at Café Mew Mew. Sharon was pretty in hers, her lemon hair matching the pale yellow of her dress perfectly. Carrie had a white dress that clashed with the black high-lights in her silver hair. Lizzie's was a notch too short, but it matched her and her dark colors perfectly. There was also a help wanted sign hanging in the window. PepperAnne would keep them plenty busy, the Sweet Treat Mews had warned. It was only reasonable to hire an out-sider.

Ichigo was at school when she met her. They bumped into each other. It was a girl with brownish-red hair and red-violet eyes. "I'm sorry!" she squealed, grabbing most of Ichigo's books before Ichigo could even register what'd happened. "I'm sorry! I'm in a rush, and I'm new here. Sorry I knocked you down!"

"Hey, it's okay." Ichigo said quickly, soothing the frazzled girl. "Wait a minute! You're supposed to be in my class! C'mon, follow me!"

As the day went on, Ichigo realized how good of a worker the girl, Alex, was. She was fast and accurate, eager to please, and cheerful unless she did something wrong.

"Alex! Do you need a job?" she asked after school.

"Well, yes, actually, I do." the girl blushed.

"I know somewhere where you might qualify! C'mon!"

Alex did qualify, and was soon out-fitted in a red-violet dress of her own. She worked the fastest of them all, delivering orders, seating customers, and collecting tips. She was a very good waitress. Just as well, because they had to go out and fight several times that week.

At the end of the week, someone came to the café.

PepperAnne, Kisshu and the other two appeared just as they were closing. "So, how's the new girl been working? Good, I hope!" PepperAnne laughed.

"What do you mean?" hissed Lizzie. She and Zakuro had not trusted Alex from the start, and now it looked like their suspicions were right.

"Mew Mew Dark, transform!"

Alex nodded, her eyes suddenly glassy. She pulled out a power pendant of her own, a silver one. "Mew Mew Dark! Metamorpho-sis!"

"She's Mew Dark! Transform!" Lizzie cried, jumping at Alex, transforming as she went.


	5. DON'T REVIEW

**Hello, and thank you to all those reading this...**

**But for now, this story is going on HIATUS D:...**

**Don't worry, it'll get up an' runnin' again someday! But for now, I need to narrow down what stories I work on so I can finish all of these and publish my new ones! Please don't kill me for putting this particular one on hiatus... It's nothing personal... Just going by which one is closest to done... which isn't this one...**

**DO NOT REVIEW FOR THIS CHAPTER!**

**IT WILL BE REPLACED WHEN I GET AROUND TO GETTING THIS THING OFF HIATUS! DON'T WASTE YOUR PRECIOUS REVIEW ON THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE!**


	6. Dead Ends

**Hey, guys!**

**I'm not dead yet, no. I was just down for a very long time due to a hacker messing with my stuff. But he's gone now! Yay!**

**Also, just recently, I lost my best friend to a car-crash. Thanks to support from my girlfriend, family and other friends, I am recovering.**

**Unfortunately, I lost a lot of my muses while I was gone. I'm gonna try my best to continue my current stories, but my writing-style has changed a lot. Also, I've gotten into new things while I was gone, and really want to write stories for those. Looking at some of my stories, I don't remember diddly about what I was doing or where I was going. In addition to all of that, I'm working on an original story I hope will be published one day that's taking up a lot of my time.**

**This message is a warning.**

**Any incomplete story I have written is subject to be deleted. My girlfriend and I will go through and pick out the ones I absolutely cannot finish and delete them soon. After that, she'll be taking time off from her account to help me out a bit with my stories. Once I finish with all of them, I'm uncertain how much more I'll continue to write. I'll do my best to stay alive, but there are no guarantees on anything.**

**Thank you for your support, and I'm sorry if a story of mine that you really like ends up gone, or if I end up dead.**


End file.
